


Someone to Share With

by radkoko



Series: Winter Bingo 2020 [10]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Compliant, Discord: Umino Hours, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Umino Hours Winter Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29038062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radkoko/pseuds/radkoko
Summary: Iruka stared at the table trying to fathom what he’d done…His table laid before him all set up for two on this Christmas evening. It wasn’t the first time he’d had someone over, but the circumstances around the dinner were a bit unusual.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: Winter Bingo 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059926
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56
Collections: The Umino Hours Winter Bingo 2020





	Someone to Share With

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Sharing Holidays with a Stranger
> 
> A bit late for Christmas, but hope you'll still enjoy it nonetheless.

Iruka stared at the table trying to fathom what he’d done…

His table laid before him all set up for two on this Christmas evening. It wasn’t the first time he’d had someone over, but the circumstances around the dinner were a bit unusual.

Last night, or well early this morning, he’d been working the missions desk. Iruka had volunteered since Naruto was away this year training with Jiraiya, and this way he could let someone else enjoy the Christmas morning with their loved one. As the sun began to rise a particular jounin entered the room.

_Iruka looked up to see Kakashi walking to his desk, obviously tired from his mission._

_“Welcome Back!” Iruka greeted, trying to balance a happy but not too cheery tone. He wanted to let the shinobi of the village have a friendly face when they came home, but he also wanted to avoid sounding like Gai to someone who’d spent their night travelling to get back home._

_“Morning,” Kakashi said as he handed over the paper in his hand._

_Iruka took the paper and started to glance through the paper making sure everything was in line. “Looks good. I hope you’re getting to spend your Christmas with someone special.”_

_He watched Kakashi shrug at him as if it wasn’t a big deal._

_“Are you not going anywhere? A friend’s?” Iruka questioned._

_“Nope, all alone. But I hope your Christmas is better than mine, Sensei,” Kakashi replied._

_He’d already turned to leave when the question came out of Iruka’s mouth, “Would you like to have dinner with me?” Iruka was so mad that his mouth ran faster than his brain sometimes, but what shocked him more than the question was the answer._

_“Sure,” Kakashi said looking back at Iruka, “Although only if I’m not imposing on dinner with your special someone.”_

_Iruka shook his head and waved his hands trying to make the words come to him. “I don’t have a special someone, and… and Naruto’s gone this year, so…”_

_“So it’s settled,” Kakashi agreed. “But I’m bringing something. It wouldn’t feel right otherwise.”_

_Iruka nodded, he wasn’t sure how to tell Kakashi that he wasn’t a great cook, so he wasn’t about to complain about some extra food._

Wrapped up in his own thoughts, Iruka nearly jumped when he heard the knock at his back window.

He went over to the window to see Kakashi leaning against his balcony with a bag in hand.

Iruka opened up the door and ushered Kakashi inside, “Do I want to know why you didn’t come to the front door?” Iruka asked, closing up the door behind Kakashi.

“It was closer than going around to the front,” Kakashi offered up the explanation that Iruka thought was fake, but might also somehow be true.

Kakashi held up the bag that he’d brought, “Where would you like this?”

Iruka walked towards the kitchen encouraging the jounin to follow him.

He took the bag from Kakashi and started to unpack it.

“So have you heard anything about Naruto’s training?” Iruka asked. He’d been dying to know if Kakashi had any information on Naruto, but every time they saw each other it had been in a room full of other shinobi who were anxious to get home after their missions.

Kakashi shook his head, “I’ve gotten a few notifications of where they’re heading, but not much more than that. You’d be surprised to know that Jiraiya’s letters are not as flowery as his books.”

Iruka couldn’t hold in the laugh. “Well that’s probably for the best.”

He glanced over at Kakashi, who seemed to have a faint smile under his mask. Well at least they had something in common to talk about.

Iruka went back to the bag and found a bottle of wine sitting in the bottom. He felt his eyebrows shoot to the top of his forehead.

“Asuma told me that I should bring something as a thank you for hosting,” Kakashi tried to explain, “Kurenai told me that you liked that one…” Iruka watched the man scratch at the back of his head as if he was nervous, something Iruka had never seen before.

“Thank you.” Iruka appreciated the thought from Kakashi, and Kurenai was right, this was one of his favorite wines, but Iruka was starting to wonder what was going on in their heads to give Kakashi such a suggestion.

Iruka turned back towards the food that Kakashi had brought to start putting them into serving dishes.

“Can I help?” Kakashi asked, watching Iruka like a lost puppy.

“Sure, you can pour the wine while I finish getting the food ready,” Iruka offered, not knowing what else that Kakahsi could help with. It felt rude to ask a guest in his home to help with dinner, but pouring wine felt appropriate, especially since Kakashi was the one who brought it.

Iruka pulled open a cupboard where the wine glasses lived, about to point them out to Kakashi when he turned back and almost ran into him. Kakashi was face to face with him, and Iruka could feel the heat rising in his cheeks. He shook his head and took a step back to present the glasses to Kakashi before walking around the extra body in the kitchen to get back to work on the food.

He focused on the plates in front of him, just barely hearing the clinking of glasses as Kakashi pulled them down.

“Iruka?” He snapped to see Kakashi pointing at the bottle of wine and making a turning motion.

Iruka started evaluating the drawers around them and then pointed at the drawer near Kakashi’s hip.

“That one, I think…”

Kakashi pulled open the drawer to find the corkscrew sitting right on top. Iruka let him continue on as he started to cart food to the table.

As Iruka placed the last dish on the table, Kakashi came up beside him and set down the two wine glasses. Iruka noticed they were healthy pours, which led him to believe that maybe he wasn’t the only nervous one here.

Iruka made his way to his usual seat and Kakashi followed suit, sitting down where Iruka had set up the second plate. It was nice to have someone on the other side of the table. In the past, Iruka occasionally had Naruto over for dinner, but he was such a bundle of energy that the time sitting at the table was minimal.

As he started to serve the food Iruka realized that this was two candles short of being a date, and he was thankful that the only ones he owned were sitting forgotten in the closet with the rest of his emergency kit.

Iruka continued to put a little of everything on his plate and passed the dishes back and forth with Kakashi until they’d both had a chance at everything.

“I uhh… think we might have gone a little overboard…” Iruka commented when he assessed the pile of food in front of him.

Kakashi shrugged with a bit of a smile outlined by his mask, “It all looks tasty.”

“True,” Iruka agreed. “Actually the food you brought smells amazing, where did you get it?” Iruka picked up his fork, going straight for a taste.

“I made it.”

Iruka almost dropped his fork. He’d never really pictured Kakashi as a cook, but now Iruka was even more interested in trying the food. If it tasted even half as good as it smelled, he’d probably start begging Kakashi to cook for him.

Iruka put the first bite in his mouth and had to stop himself from moaning. It was fantastic, better than any restaurant he’d been too.

“I should invite you over more often…” Iruka said, giving Kakashi a smile and eager to try the next thing on his plate.

A pink hue edged Kakashi’s mask. “That doesn’t sound half bad… I miss having people to share meals with.”

The whole mood of their dinner seemed to sour, as Iruka almost regretted the comment. He knew far too well how much he missed that same thing.

“Me too…” Iruka agreed, giving Kakashi another, much softer smile.

He went back to his plate of food, watching Kakashi reach for his fork, and forcing himself to focus on his plate. It wasn’t hard as he’d been lost in thought after their exchange. Iruka had spent so much time building up walls around his feelings and memories of his parents. But with just a few words he felt them all flood back.

Iruka zoned out just barely watching as Kakashi’s plate got smaller and smaller. When Kakashi’s fork clinked as he put it down Iruka startled and looked up at Kakashi.

“Wow, that was fast.” Iruka had already heard Kakashi ate fast from the misadventures that Team 7 had been through to try and see Kakashi’s face, but he hadn’t really understood how fast that man really ate until now.

“Survival of the fittest,” Kakashi explained.

“Guess I should actually eat something,” Iruka laughed, before starting to make his way through the meal.

He asked a few questions, trying to encourage Kakashi to talk so he could eat. It was nice to hear some new stories of Team 7 that he didn’t know, although some were stories that Naruto had told him, but Kakashi’s accounts were far different than what he’d heard before.

Iruka savored the food and his glass of wine as he listened to the jounin who seemed to have finally gotten comfortable around him.

Once they were finished with their meal, Kakashi helped Iruka take the dishes back into the kitchen to pick up after their meal. Iruka cleaned the plates while Kakashi offered to pack up the leftovers.

“Are you sure?” Iruka wondered, after Kakashi had graciously offered to let him keep the remaining food.

“You’ll probably make better use of it than me,” Kakashi admitted, “Besides Tsunade hinted that I might need to head out on a new mission next week, so they’d probably go bad in my fridge.”

Iruka felt bad, but he knew Kakashi was right. “Thank you. I’ll treasure them.”

Iruka swore he heard a laugh from Kakashi behind him, but just smiled privately as they finished up their work.

“I don’t want to kick you out, but I have an errand,” Iruka said as he started pulling out a jacket and scarf to put on. “Actually, you should join me,” he amended, encouraging Kakashi to follow him towards the door.

Kakashi watched him curiously, but didn’t say anything and tagged along.

They walked side by side in the quiet din of the early evening. Most people were home with their families, and Iruka couldn’t blame them, but this was one of his Christmas traditions and it wasn’t going to change even with company.

Iruka stopped in front of the closed Yamanaka flower shop, and rang a bell. Moments later Ino appeared with a small bouquet of flowers. “On time as usual,” she said, handing the flowers to him.

“Thank you, Ino. Please give this to your parents,” Iruka said, trying to hand her a few coins.

She laughed, “You know they won’t take it.” She waved off his hand.

“I know, but it doesn’t seem right to not offer.” They smiled at each other. He’d been doing this since about the time Ino was born, so she’d gotten used to his constant attempts to pay for the flowers. They’d let him buy flowers any time he wanted, except these special ones for Christmas. These were always gifted to him.

He continued towards the graveyard with Kakashi by his side, still silently watching him go about his routine.

Iruka paused and made a stop along his way, breaking off one of the bright red flowers to place on the still new headstone. He bowed to the stone that immortalized the Third Hokage. It was the first Christmas since they’d lost their leader, and it only felt right to pay his respects. Iruka caught Kakashi bowing too. Although he knew there was some history between them, it seemed Kakashi still had a lot of respect for the man.

After they were finished, Iruka continued on to their destination and stopped at the large memorial stone. He broke off another flower and handed it to Kakashi, before he placed the bouquet at the base of the stone. Out of habit Iruka kissed his fingers and ran them along the names of his parents.

“What’s this?” Kakashi asked, indicating the flower that Iruka had handed him.

“A poinsettia.”

“I know that, but why?” Iruka looked at Kakashi seeing the man wasn’t quite sure what to do with it.

“I just thought you might like something to share with those you’ve lost,” Iruka offered. “I bring these flowers every Christmas, because it’s one of the strongest memories I have from the time before they died. When it was Christmas time, there was always a poinsettia somewhere in the house.”

Kakashi looked down and his face softened. “Thank you.”

Iruka watched him walk over to the stone and placed the flower down before running his fingers across a few names, names that looked well worn beneath his fingers. How often did Kakashi come here?

They stood side by side, silent with their hands clasped in homage to their loved ones.

Iruka took the moment to speak to his parents. _I miss you… Thank you for the time that we had together. I hope you are not worrying about me, and at least I have the chance to spend this Christmas with someone. It may still be a new friendship, but it’s nice to share this day. Enjoy these flowers as a small reminder of our Christmas’ together._

When he was done Iruka waited patiently by Kakashi’s side, until he released his hold and bowed towards the stone.

They turned away from the stone and started on their way back into the center of the village. As they neared the junction that would lead them their separate ways, Iruka could sense there was something Kakashi wasn’t saying.

“Thank you for sharing Christmas with me,” Iruka started. “It’s been a bit difficult without Naruto here, and I’m not sure what I would have done alone…”

Kakashi shook his head, “I should be the one thanking you. You welcomed me into your home. It’s been a long time since I’ve had someone to share Christmas with… it was nice to get to do that again.”

Iruka smiled, as they both stood there staring at each other not really knowing what to say next.

“I-” Kakashi started, but stopped just as quickly.

There was a long pause before Iruka finally bucked up the courage to ask. “Did you want to hang out for a little longer?” He wasn’t ready to go back to a lonely apartment and was guessing Kakashi wasn’t either.

“I would like that,” Kakashi said with a smile.

Iruka returned the smile and led the way back to his home.


End file.
